The F***ed Up Crossover That I Just HAD To Write
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: this is a triple crossover. it has drugs, cuss words and every one is completely out of character......AND someone has a secret! and i was REALLY hyper when i wrote this!
1. #1

**This is a crazy crossover. Love Shack belongs to the B52's. The all characters in this story don't belong to me except Gabrielle, Megan, Janice, Nikki, and Hilanna. Brianna belongs to Lady Sumer. This is a SM/DBZ/GW crossover. I was really hyper when I wrote this. I am against drugs and alcohol but I decided to put that kind of stuff in this cuz I thought it was REALLY funny and I was hyper. Enjoy.**

** **

# The F***ed Up Crossover that I Just HAD To Write

** **

** **

**Serena: ummmmmmmm……..**

**Darien: My name is Darien and I am an alcoholic.  
(Every one stares and Serena stands up looking pissed)**

**Serena: Darien! Why did you tell your secret!?!?!!**

**Duo: where are we?**

**Evil Power Ranger: SHUT UP! EVERYONE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**

**(Duo hides behind Wufei. everyone stares.)**

**Duo: HE IS WACKO! HELP!**

**Wufei: just shut up, Maxwell!**

**Evil Power Ranger: oops…wrong room…sorry…bye!**

**(Heero walks over to pan.)**

**(Darien walks over to Bulma.)**

**Heero: wanna see my Gundam?**

**Duo: that doesn't sound right…**

**Darien: wanna see some fireworks?**

**Vegeta: she's my wife, dick head.**

**(Darien turns to Vegeta and sticks middle finger up. Turns back to Bulma.)**

**Darien: when did you marry this asshole?**

**Vegeta: THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW!**

**Darien: all right! My roses against your light show any day!**

**Serena to Raye: does he stand a chance against the short guy?**

**Raye to Serena: none what so ever.**

**Serena: damn.**

**Bulma: I know I'm beautiful but don't fight over me! What am I saying? GO VEGETA, GO!**

**(Vegeta does moves for Final Flash attack.)**

**Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!**

**Darien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Vegeta: that will teach you not to hit on my woman. Come on, Bulma.**

**(Vegeta grabs Bulma's hand and drags her into the Bedroom and slams door. Springs in mattress begin to squeak very loudly. Serena looks around room franticly.)**

**Serena: where is Rini? She has my stuff!**

**(Rini stumbles in, eyes glazed.)**

**Rini: holy shit! The colors!**

**Serena: Rini! Have you been smoking my weed?**

**Rini: yeah…**

**Serena: is there any left for ME?**

**Rini: yeah…**

**Serena: well, hand it over!!**

**Rini: okayy…**

**(Rini gives Serena a bag filled with little joints)**

**Serena: ahhhh! much better!**

**Goku: I want some! I want some!**

**(Serena hands him a lit joint. Goku takes BIG puff)**

**Goku: HOLY SHIT! THIS ROCKS!**

**ChiChi: Goku! If you are going to use that stuff, at least SHARE!**

**(ChiChi grabs joint from Goku and takes a puff)**

**ChiChi: wow…good stuff…**

**Gohan: do you have any idea how bad that stuff is…?ah, the hell with it. Gimme a joint!**

**(door to room Vegeta and Bulma are in bursts open. Ruffled looking Vegeta and Bulma step out)**

**Vegeta: I want a joint and I want one now! the bedroom didn't have any smokes!**

**Duo: hey! Why don't we all sit in a circle and sing?**

**Heero: shove it up your ass duo… not that some guy hasn't already.**

**Quatre: can't we all just be friends?**

**Wufei: I don't wanna be friends! I wanna fight! This place is INJUSTICE! It will make me insane!**

**Duo: it looks like Wu-Man is going to snap! Wu-man is about to snap! Wu-man is about to snap! Wu-man is about to snap! Wu-man is about to snap! Wu-man is about to snap!**

**(Wufei stands up and whips out his gun)**

**Wufei: INJUSTICE! DIE MAXWELL! DIE!**

**(Wufei chases Duo around room waving gun at him and shooting every few minutes.)**

**Trowa: I wish everyone would just shut up!**

**Vegeta: let's SING RIGHT NOW!**

**Bulma: yeah!**

**(Bulma walks over to the Sailor Senshi and begins to whisper to them)**

**Relena: HEERO! I WAANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES! PLEASE SAY YOU FEEL THE SAME!?!?!??!!**

**Heero: fuck you Relena. Not that I would.**

**(all of sailor girls and dbz girls gang up behind relena)**

**All Girls (Except Relena): DIE ANNOYING BITCH!!!!!!**

**(All the girls bring out really big sticks and beat Relena to death)**

**Heero: THANK YOU! I WARSHIP YOU ALL!**

**(music starts mysteriously)**

**Vegeta: If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says   
15 miles to the... **

**Bulma: Love Shack! Love Shack yeah yeah  
Serena: I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway**

**Raye and Serena: lookin' for the love getaway! Heading for the love getaway  
Goku: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down   
To the Love Shack   
Vegeta: I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money   
Heero: Well, The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together   
Pan: Love Shack bay-bee, Love Shack baby.   
Trowa: Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!   
Gohan: Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,   
Vegeta: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back   
Serena: Glitter on the mattress   
Lita: Glitter on the highway   
Mina: Glitter on the front porch   
Ami: Glitter on the hallway   
Goku: The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together   
Bulma: Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack BABY!**

**ChiChi: Love Shack! That's where it's at! Love Shack! That's where it's at!   
Marron: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing   
Quatre: Cause it's hot as an oven   
Wufei: The whole shack shimmies! The whole shack shimmies when everybody's   
Quatre: Movin' around and around and around!   
Duo: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!   
Heero: Folks linin' up outside just to get down   
Duo: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby   
ChiChi: Funky little shack! Funky little shack!   
Quatre: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail! **

**All girls: yeah!  
Wufei: I got me a car, it seats about 20   
Trowa: So hurry up and bring your jukebox money.**

**ChiChi: Well, the Love Shack is a little old place where we get togther!**

**Bulma: Love Shack Bay-Bee! Love Shack Baby!   
Serena: Bang bang bang on the door baby!**

**Duo: Knock a little louder sugar!   
Raye: Bang bang bang on the door baby! **

**Heero: Knock a little louder baby!  
ChiChi: Bang bang bang on the door honey!**

**Goku: Knock a little louder sugar!**

**Bulma: Bang bang bang on the door baby!**

**Vegeta: Knock a little louder sugar!**

**Serena: Bang bang bang on the door baby! **

**Trowa: I can't hear you!**

**Ami: Bang bang! **

**Trowa: On the door baby!**

**Serena: Bang bang! **

**Trowa: On the door!**

**Ami: Bang bang! **

**Trowa: On the door baby!**

**Ami: Bang bang!**

**Heero: Your what?!?!???**

**Serena and Pan: Tin roof…rusted!   
  
All Girls: Love Shack, baby Love Shack!   
All Guys: Love baby, that's where it's at   
Vegeta: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack**

** **

**(door to room opens. In come Gabrielle, Megan, Janice, Nikki, Hilanna, and Brianna. They all stare at the group.)**

** **

**Gabrielle: okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy………**

**Megan: what was that all about??**

**Janice: has everyone lost their mind?**

**Serena: come on in my sisters! This party is just getting started!**

**Brianna: shut up Odango Atama.**

**Serena: why are you always soooooooooooooo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Lita: Serena! Get a life! And stop crying!**

**Raye: she is right Serena. You are a Odango Atama.**

**Duo: Dumpling Head? That doesn't sound right……**

**Heero: you know what? There was this one time, at base camp, I started to hump—**

**Gabrielle: WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!! DON'T TELL US!!!!!**

**Heero: but it's really funny!**

**Gabrielle: I DON'T— how funny?**

**Heero: very.**

**(Duo walks over to Gabrielle and whispers something in her ear. Gabrielle turns beet red.)**

**Heero: Duo. What did you say to her?**

**Duo: I told her what I was thinking.**

**Heero: what were you thinking, pray tell?**

**Duo: that I am really—**

**(Gabrielle clamps hand over Duo's mouth)**

**Gabrielle: not a word you hentai!**

Megan, Janice, Nikki, Hilanna, and Brianna: they got a secret! they got a secret! they got a secret!

Gabrielle and Duo: no we don't! oops… 

All but Gabrielle and Duo: SPILL! TELL US NOW!

Vegeta: tell us or I'll do my Final Flash on you two!

Duo: all right……

Gabrielle: ummm……DuoandIhavebeenseeingeachothersecretly (deep breath)butnowwehaveaproblemcuzi'mpregnant.

All: HUH??!?!?!!

Serena: when did you two meet!??

Duo: ten months ago on the internet……

All: ON THE INTERNET!?!!!

Gabrielle: I guess we forgot to use protection last time, huh?(grins)

Duo: well, you DID seem anxious……(grins and winks)

Gabrielle: well, at least I didn't rip my black t-shirt off and then practically rip my pants off!

Duo: I didn't see you waiting for anything either!

Gabrielle: well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee me for wanting to get it under way!

Duo: bitch!

Gabrielle: asshole!

Duo: cocksucker!

Gabrielle: (grins) and not a bad one, eh?

(Duo turns red)

Quatre: couldn't you two do that some place else?

Duo and Gabrielle: NO!

(Quatre looks at ground.)

to be continued….

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished this part! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY! WHO PUT ACUP FULL OF SUGAR IN MY COFFEE!?!?!??!???!!!!

See ya all later!

Lacrea


	2. #2

This is a freaky story that I thought up and I had a little help from Lady Sumer and Messiah of Sorrow

This is a freaky story that I thought up and I had a little help from Lady Sumer and Messiah of Sorrow. I own no one but Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilanna, Megan, and Janice. Also, one more thing don't belong to me but I'll reveal it later ^_^ have fun!

The F***ed Up Crossover I Just HAD to Write part 2

Serena: sooooooooooooooooo……Gabby…….you're pregnant…?

Gabrielle: yup.

Ami: and Duo is the father?

Gabrielle: yup.

Heero: great…the two idiots have begun breeding. The world will end soon and idiots will reign over the universe!

Wufei: Duo, didn't I tell you not to breed?

Duo: Wufei, didn't I tell you to go fuck yourself?

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!

Trowa: can't you two stop flirting for one minute? We are trying to be serious.

Wufei: INJUSTICE AGAIN!!!!!!

Duo: for once I agree with Wu-Man!

Trunks: (sweat drops) doesn't he ever say anything else?

Vegeta: I doubt it.

Gabrielle: HEY!!!I have an idea!!! Why don't we all go to the local Karoke bar and have a good time!!!!

Duo to Quatre: okay, question: is this one of those famous mood swings she is supposed to get?

Quatre to Duo: I have no clue.

Gabrielle: DUO!!!!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BITCH SLAP YOU!!!!

Duo: I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!!! (to Quatre) yup. It's a mood swing!

Bulma: VEGETA!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I JUST TOOK A PREGNANCY TEST AND YOU GOT ME PREGNANT AGAIN!!!

Raye: what's wrong? I thought people were supposed to be happy that they were pregnant!

Bulma: NOT WHEN THE KID IS HALF SAYIN!!! THE PREGNANCY IS HELL! WHEN THE KID KICKS, IT FEELS MORE LIKE I'M BEING STABBED!!!!

Lita: that doesn't sound too pleasant!

Bulma: YOU BET YOUR VIRGIN ASS IT ISN'T!!!

Lita: HEY! Who ever said I was a virgin? O_o

All: O_O :o 

Lita: oops……. :]

Serena: Lita… would you like to say something?

Lita: well… ummm…. I kinda got together with Darien the last time he was drunk and I kinda sorta was (cough, cough) sober (cough, cough)

Serena: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!???????!!!

Darien: so THAT'S why I was so happy last week! (gives goofy grin)

Bulma: how the hell did he come back?

Vegeta: I have no fucking clue. But if he tries to hit on you again, I'll send him to hell and back. Again.

(Serena walks over to Darien)

Serena: Darien, do you like my nails?

(Darien looks at nails)

Darien: yes, they're very (Serena grabs Darien where the sun don't shine and squeezes EXTREMELY hard) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Trunks: OH that's GOTTA hurt!

Serena to Darien: if you pull a stunt like that again, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you on a silver platter, got it?

Darien to Serena: (in a high pitched voice) yes! I won't fuck anyone else! Just let go of my family jewels!

(Serena lets go and glares at a shaking, whimpering Darien, whom was on his knees from his 'encounter' with the pissed Lunarien Princess)

Serena: nah, I don't want you any more. That Trunks guy is WAY cuter than you and Rini looks more like him than he does you.

All: WHAT??!?!!!

Serena: that's right! I figured out who Rini's real father is and it just happens to be Trunks!

(Trunks faints)

Wufei: the pink haired onna is related to the purple haired idiot? How the hell do you idiots find each other and breed? It's amazing that there is even a human race LEFT on the planet!

(Vegeta creates KI blast)

Vegeta: what did you say about my son, little dick head?

Wufei: you heard me. I can respect you but not your son.

Rini: ACTUALLY my daddy is…

All: WHO??!?!!!

Rini: my daddy is… Wufei!!!

Wufei: THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!! (faints)

Rini: (smiles) I love doing that to people.

Hehehehe! I love doing this to you people! I love creating cliffhangers!!! Its all a part of my evil plan to RULE THE WORLD!!! Oops… got a little carried away there…. Anyway, the thing where Serena hurts Dickhead I mean Darien's family jewels belongs to "Wong Fu, Thanks for Everything, Julia Newmar" or whatever the movie is called. Well, see ya later peeps!

Lacrea Moonlight

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


	3. #3

This is a freaky story that I thought up and I had a little help from Lady Sumer and Messiah of Sorrow

This is a freaky story that I thought up and I had a little help from Lady Sumer and Messiah of Sorrow. I own no one but Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilanna, Megan, and Janice. Brianna belongs to Lady Sumer. Song belongs to "Weird Al" Yankovic ^_^ have fun!

The F***ed Up Crossover I Just HAD to Write part 3

(At karoke bar)

Gabby: what does everyone wanna sing?

Wufei: Kung Fu Fighting?

Duo: Dare to Be Stupid?

Heero: War (What is it good for)?

Trowa: Stutter Remix?

Quatre: My Heart Will Go On?

(everyone stares at Quatre. Quatre blushes)

Brianna: no, that song sucks.

Gabby: WE'LL SING DARE TO BE STUPID!!!!!

(everyone stares and shruggs. Song starts.)

Gabby: Put down that chain saw and listen to me.

Heero: It's time for us to join in the fight.

Duo: It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys.

Trowa: It's time to let the bedbugs bite.

Wufei: You better put all your eggs in one basket.

Quatre: You better count your chickens before they hatch.

Mina: You better sell some wine before its time.

Lita: You better find yourself an itch to scratch.

Serena: You better squeeze all the Charmin you can,

Raye: When Mr. Whipple's not around.

Amy: Stick your head in the microwave, and get yourself a tan.

ChiChi: Talk with your mouth full.

Bulma: Bite the hand that feeds you.

Goten: Bite off more than you can chew.

Vegeta: What can you do?

All: Dare to be stupid.

Goku: Take some wooden nickels.

Gohan: Look for Mr. Goodbar.

Goten: Get your mojo working now.

Trunks: I'll show you how.

Krillin: You can dare to be stupid.

Tien: You can turn the other cheek.

Gabby: You can just give up the ship.

Bulma: You can eat a bunch of sushi, then forget to leave a tip.

Bra: Dare to be stupid.

Goku: Come on and dare to be stupid.

Gohan: It's so easy to do.

All: Dare to be stupid

Duo: We're all waiting for you.

Heero: Let's go!

Wufei: It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill.

Trowa: So can I have a volunteer?

Quatre: There's no more time for crying over spilled milk.

Duo: Now it's time for crying in your beer.

Gabby: (looks at Duo suggestively.) Settle down and raise a family, join the P.T.A.

Brianna: Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet.

Nikki: Then party till you're broke, and they drag you away.

Hilanna: It's okay.

Janice: You can dare to be stupid.

Megan: It's like spitting on a fish.

Amy: It's like barking up a tree.

Lita: It's like I said, you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free.

Goku: Dare to be stupid.

Piccolo: Yes. Why don't you dare to be stupid.

Goten: It's so easy, so easy to do.

All: Dare to be stupid

Trunks: We're all waiting for you.

Duo: Burn your candle at both ends.

Quatre: Look a gift horse in the mouth.

Goku: Mashed potatoes can be your friends.

Piccolo: You can be a coffee achiever.

Luna: You can sit around the house

Artemis: And watch "Leave It To Beaver."

Trunks: The future's up to you.

Goten: So what you gonna do?

Serena: Dare to be stupid.

Goku: Dare to be stupid.

Amy: What did I say?

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Piccolo: Tell me, what did I say?

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Vegeta: It's all right.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Duo: We can be stupid all night.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Heero: Come on, join the crowd.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Trowa: Shout it out loud.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Wufei: I can't hear you.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Quatre: Okay, I can hear you now.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Vegeta: Come on, Dare to be stupid

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Goku: Dare to be stupid.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

ChiChi: Dare to be stupid.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

Gohan: Dare to be stupid.

All: (Dare to be stupid.)

(people in bar stare. Crickets chirping is heard)

Person #1: you people are strange.

Person #2: you need to get lives.

Piccolo: SHUT UP!!!!!! WE WILL SING IF WE WANT!!!!!

Gabby: DUO!!!!!! KICK HIS ASS!!!!! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Begins to weep)

Duo: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (whips out gun and points it at Person # 1 and Person # 2)

Person # 1 and 2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs out of bar.)

Duo: teaches you for making my Gabby-chan cry.

Gabby: THANK YOU DUO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (begins to make out with Duo)

*5 minutes later*

(Duo and Gabby still making out)

Serena:……..don't they need air?

Amy: yes. They should have stopped breathing by now.

Wufei: WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM ALREADY??!?!?

(Gabby and Duo stick middle fingers up at Wufei)

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!

Serena and Rini: Why WU-CHAN? Feeling JEALOUS of them??? (Rini and Serena grins)

Wufei: if you two don't stop, you are gonna scar me for life.

Serena: no, just most of it.

Rini: I wasn't kidding when I said that you were my daddy.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!! (faints)

Rini: I love doing that to him.

Serena: Rini, I still have to get laid by him in order to have him!

Rini: sorry.

Was that good or was that good? R/R! later!

Lacrea Moonlight


	4. Attention all Readers of this Story

Attention all Readers of this story

Attention all Readers of this story!!!!!

I recently received a review that caught my attention. It basically said that my story is giving the wrong idea and that the rating should be higher. After careful consideration, I have decided to raise the rating and to put a warning for ALL children. This story has Drug use in it. BUT, just so you know, I only put drug use in this because I thought it would be funny NOT because I support ANY drug use. I am a firm believer in being clean of ALL and ANY drugs. I have not nor will I ever do drugs. The ONLY reason I even wrote this is because I had nothing better to do and I use this as a way to get over writer's block. PLEASE do not take this story the wrong way! If you feel the need to review me or flame me, please do so. I treasure your input and take any and all comments to heart. I am putting a flame limit on this fanfic. If I receive 10 flames all in all, I WILL take this fanfic down and only distribute it by e-mail. Thank you for your input and enjoy the rest of the story.

Lacrea Moonlight


	5. #4

This is a freaky story that I thought up and I had a little help from Lady Sumer and Messiah of Sorrow

This is a freaky story that I thought up and I had a little help from Lady Sumer and Messiah of Sorrow. I own no one but Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilanna, Megan, and Janice. Brianna belongs to Lady Sumer. Song belongs to the Bloodhound Gang.

The F***ed Up Crossover That I Just HAD to Write

Part 4

(Still at the karoke bar)

Gabby: (looks devilish with glass of water) *singsong voice* Wufei......

(Wufei doesn't move. Gabby frowns)

Gabby: *not so singsong voice* Wufei…

(Wufei still doesn't move)

Gabby: fine, don't wake up the nice way *grins evilly*

Duo: and Wu-man screams injustice in 5…

Quatre:…4…

Trowa:…3…

Serena:…2…

Heero:…1… Mission Complete

(everyone stares. Heero shrugs)

Heero: second nature

(everyone nods. Gabby pours ice water onto Wufei's *ahem* sensitive area)

Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE SHENLONG COLD!!!!!!!!!!!

(everyone stares)

Wufei: (blushes) injustice! You made me blush! NATAKU!!!! I'M UNWORTHY OF YOUR PERFECTION!!!!!!!!!

Serena: You KNOW Gabby, I'm gonna be using his **equipment** soon so please refrain from doing that again!

(Wufei's eyes grow as big as saucers, jaw dropps, and begins to mumble incoherently)

Gabby: lets sing more!!!!

Amy: What should we sing?

Duo: what ever Gabby-chan wants!

(everyone sighs and nods, knowing she'll just whine until they sing the song she wants)

Gabby: *grins evilly* well, since Duo-chan and I have sooooooooooooo much fun doing it, we'll sing "The Bad Touch"!

Duo: Ha ha, well now! We call this the act of mating.

Heero: But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about.  
  


Wufei: *whispers* I'd appreciate your input

  
(Song starts)

  
Heero: Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me   
and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
Wufei: So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Quatre: Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
Trowa: You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds  
Serena: *looks at Wufei suggestively* I want to you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns  
Heero: *grins at Amy suggestively* Come quicker than Fed Ex, never reaching apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
Duo: inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time  
  
Amy: *blushes* (do it now)  
Gabby: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Duo: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Rini: (do it again now)  
Serena: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Wufei: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Duo and Gabby: (gettin' horny now)  
  
Gabby: Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Duo: Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it  
Amy: Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna be down in your South Seas  
Vegeta: But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean, means "small craft advisory"  
Bulma: So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, B-5, you sunk my battle ship  
Heero: Please turn me on, I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip  
Lita: So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time", you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
Duo and Gabby: And then we'll do it doggie style so we can both watch X-Files  
  
ChiChi: (do it now)  
Goku: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Gohan: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Trunks: *looks at Mina sexily* (do it again now)  
Bulma: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Vegeta: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Raye: (gettin' horny now)

  
Mina: (do it now)  
Raye: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Lita: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Amy: (do it again now)  
Serena: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Nikki: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

  
Janice: (do it now)  
Hilanna: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Brianna: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gabby: (do it again now)  
Megan: *looks for Android 17* You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
Serena: So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Wufei: (gettin' horny now)

Bartender: HEY!!! YOU'RE RUINING BUSINESS FOR ME! SCRAM!!!!!!!!!

Gabby: HEY! FUCK YOU!! Not that anyone would... 'specially not me!

Bartender: alright! That's it! all of you are banned from this bar forever!

All: FINE!

(at the strange white room)

Piccolo: I wish I had a sex.

Tien: no, you don't. women can be real downers. That's why I have Chozu.

All girls in group: HEY WE RESENT THAT!!!

Gabby: *blinks* I didn't know Tien was gay… hey! That just makes him cuter!

Duo: hey! I thought that you loved me! I thought you said I was cute!

Gabby: I do, Duo! I was trying to lighten the mood! *sniffles* are you mad? Wait, of COURSE you're mad! I'm sorry! *begins to wail like Serena*

Duo: AH! DON'T CRY! I'M NOT MAD!!!

Gabby: *sniffles* really?

Duo: yes, really!

Gabby: OH DUO! I LOVE YOU!!!

(Gabby grabs Duo's hand and pulls him into room)

Serena: are they about to do what I think they are?

(bed mattress is heard squeaking. Moans, groans and shouts ensue)

Gohan: *peeking into room with Gabby and Duo* looks like they've already started!

Goku: *scrambles over to door and peeks in. begins whispering* I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!

ChiChi: GOKU! YOU PERVE— *peeks in* I didn't know a girl and guy could be THAT flexible…

To be continued….

Nice imagination I have! *laughs insanely* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! R/R!

Lacrea Moonlight


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything on this site in a really long time, so I need your input on something. I've decided that I'm going to take some of my stories down. You all get to decide what stays and what goes. Now, I know that there are lots of stories I've written that I haven't updated in forever; this is the reason why I'm taking some down. If people are still interested in certain stories, I'll keep them up and concentrate on those. For the stories that people have lost interest in, I'll take them down.

My one-shots will stay up since there really is no need to make up new chapters. These include the song fics. But there's a catch. If you want a particular fic to stay up and be updated, you MUST review for that fic. If I receive no reviews for that fic, I'm taking it down and putting it into storage until I finish the ones that are in the most demand. If there is a fic you like but think could be better, tell me what you think needs to be changed and I'll be more than happy to make those changes if I think it jives with the story line I had in mind.

If you want a fic to stay up, the minimum is 15 reviews for that fic. I'd appreciate it if the same people didn't review it 15 times just to keep it. I'm hoping that more than just one person likes my work.

This may not seem fair to some people, but please understand this: I posted a chapter for one of my stories a little while ago and absolutely NO ONE reviewed. It brought my spirits down and made me think that no one wanted to read it. So, after some careful thought, I have made this decision. If no one reviews and says they want the stories to be kept, I'll take down all of my unfinished fics and take my time reworking them. I'll even get a Beta, if one will have me, to tell me what needs to be improved. I'm not above asking for help when I need it.

So, please, if you want a certain story that you previously liked to be kept up and worked on, I ask a minimum of 15 reviews. 20 would be better, but I think 15 is fair. I will give this one week. If I don't get any reviews for any of the stories I post this note on, I'll assume that they all need to come down. I'll find some way to save the reviews that I've already gotten for them and then take the story down.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lacrea Moonlight


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2.0

Okay, so far I've gotten 1 _**New Life**_, 1 _**Fallen Angel**_ and 2 _**Shadows in the Night**_. As I said in the previous note posted just this past Sunday, I will take stock of how many people want me to keep these stories up. As I recall, I posted the previous note on six or seven multi-chapter stories. If there aren't 10-15 reviews on those stories **EACH** with the author's note saying to keep or get rid of the stories, I will take them all down or, as one person I know of has encouraged me to do, I will put them on hiatus until I feel that people are ready for me to update them and I will work on other things.

What this means to you, is that when I not only feel that people will read the chapters, but also review them, I will begin posting again for these stories. Given that before I said I'd take them down, I've reconsidered that; I would love it if people would just review. Even if it's to tell me that they think my story is crap and needs better work done on it, needs to be re-written for a more adult audience's tastes. I really don't care if I get flames! Because flames are just as helpful as a rave review that says my fic is wonderful. Flames help me to do better and raves give me a bit of an ego boost that I sometimes need.

Just, please, understand that it is hurtful to me when people read and don't even bother to review. Perhaps it is because some of them think that some one else will review and that will be enough. I'm not saying that everyone who reads my fics should review, although in a perfect world that's probably what would happen. However, this is not a perfect world and I don't expect people to review every chapter, every time. Just one every once in a while would make me happy.

Now that I've gotten that little rant out of the way, as I said, Sunday is the last day to tell me what you want. At 11:59 EST, I will either take fics down or I will post a note stating that the story is on hiatus for X amount of time. I haven't decided what I'm going to do as of yet, but talking to this one person I've mentioned previously in this note has me thinking that if I leave the fics on hiatus up for long enough and then come back with a revised version of it, that might be better than just deleting it entirely.

If you would like me to continue with a story, **PLEASE** review! It is, as of now, the only way you will get to see what happens with these characters. I do have a roadmap of where I want to go with these stories, especially with _**Shadows in the Night**_.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers for reading this and thank you to any new ones.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
